Talk:List of power levels/@comment-8914761-20170120042905
Use this if you don't know where to scale your character. Trunks Saga: Vegeta: 6,000,000 Gohan: 4,000,000 (this is stated according to the FUNimation dub, I do not recall this being said but I came across various forums to confirm it) Piccolo: 3,500,000 (stated to be 2,000,000 after Frieza fight, safe to assume he became stronger after Garlic Jr) Tien: 120,000 (Can take Burter and Jeice and trained on King Kai’s planet) Krillin: 100,000 (stated in Garlic Jr saga) Yamcha: 70,000-80,000 (Can beat Reecoome but is still less than Tien and Krillin) ChaioTzu: 20,000 (can at least take on Guldo and trained a little longer with King Kai) Trunks: 5 (we all know…) Super Saiyan Trunks: 150,000,000 Mecha Frieza: 130,000,000 (stated by himself that he is stronger than before. Couldnt be by much as Trunks ruined him) King Cold: 130,000,000 (Not stronger than Trunks and inferior to Frieza. Stated in Daizenshuu 7) Super Saiyan Goku: 200,000,000 (Very easily handled Trunks as a Super Saiyan with one finger) Android Saga: (3 Years’ worth of training) Dr. Gero: 100,000,000 (nowhere near as strong as he thought he was. Struggled against Piccolo and Goku would have owned him) Android 19: 100,000,000 (can’t see him being stronger than Dr. Gero, struggled against a sick Goku and Vegeta destroyed him) 180,000,000 (absorbed Goku’s Kamehameha and took over the fight) Super Saiyan Goku: 250,000,000 120,000,000 (being sick, his power diminished quickly and Android 19 over took the battle) Piccolo: 80,000,000 (very easily could have been masking his true power, always the beast Piccolo) 110,000,000 (powered up even after some of his power was absorbed by Gero, he was still able to overpower Gero) Gohan: 8,000,000 (had some insane training with Goku and Piccolo but his inexperience, as it’s referenced much during this entire saga, and his mother’s persistence prevented him from going higher) Tien: 800,000 (it’s been stated in various Daizenshuu’s that this is his power, to me that seems accurate, Tien does some intense training for a human) Krillin: 600,000 (like Tien, it’s been stated in a few Daizenshuu’s) Yamcha: 600,000 (seems a little high as he did not train much during the 3 years and he should not be on par with Krillin but once again a Daizenshuu states this) 450,000 (that’s what his power level should be and I think I’m being generous) Super Saiyan Vegeta: 270,000,000 (it was stated by Tien or Piccolo that he was stronger than Goku, he also proved it in his fight against 19) Android 18: 320,000,000 (much stronger than the average Super Saiyan, easily man handled Vegeta, but did come out of the battle a little scratched) Android 17: 360,000,000 (many believe that he is stronger than his sister, I have no evidence to agree with this or disagree. The only thing I can say is that he had a very good fight against Piccolo and proved he is at least as strong as a Super Namekian) Android 16: 400,000,000 (it’s been said that he is the strongest Red Ribbon android, I will agree with that as he fought Imperfect Cell to a draw) Imperfect Cell Saga Piccolo (Fused with Kami): 360,000,000 (stated to be stronger than the average Super Saiyan. He stood 1vs1 against Android 17 and even held back some of his power. He was overpowered by Cell and Android 16 would likely give him a tough battle) Imperfect Cell (1st Appearance): 250,000,000 (not really sure if this is accurate but he was pretty weak when he first fought Piccolo. His power should be at this level because everyone felt Goku and Vegeta’s power when he used their attacks) 390,000,000 (this was after he absorbed 600,000 humans. It was said by Android 16 that he was almost as strong as himself. Piccolo and Android 17 would have probably beat him if they weren’t so tired from their fight) Semi Perfect Cell: 650,000,000 (his power nearly doubled after absorbing Android 17. He was able to wipe the floor with Android 16. He himself stated he felt stronger but still needed to be complete) Tien: 150,000,000 (Neo-Tri Beam, bear with me for a moment. Tien was able to stall Cell and that’s an impressive feat in itself. While Cell took no real damage from this attack it was able to push him deep into the Earth. Tien also shed most of his life force to keep Cell at bay so it makes sense for Tien’s power to be this high. Maybe the power level is a little high, remember he fended off a Cell Jr) Hyperbolic Training: Here is where things start to get crazy. Vegeta and Trunks made an incredible jump in power and both man handled Semi Perfect Cell. Not until Cell became Perfect was he able to cause some damage to the Ascended Saiyans. Keep this on a side note, Vegeta and Trunks have a higher power level than Perfect Cell in their 3rd Grade Super Saiyan form, Cell himself stated this but his speed was far superior. Super Saiyan Vegeta: 270,000,000 (arrived on the scene as a Super Saiyan) Super Vegeta: 810,000,000 (completely outclasses Semi Perfect Cell. It was said that this power increase tripled Vegeta’s power level) Super Saiyan Trunks: 260,000,000 Super Trunks (Ascended): 780,000,000 (was stated that he was a little weaker than Vegeta. It could be due to the fact that he doesn’t want to show his true power off to his father, which was stated many times. However, I stand firm and say Vegeta is the stronger warrior) Perfect Cell: 900,000,000 (stated in a Daizenshuu that his power is over 900,000,000. I agree with this as he overpowered all the Z fighters except for Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. He is not stronger than Broly in this form. Goku was able to stand toe to toe against Cell but was easily destroyed by Broly) Super Trunks (3rd Grade Super Saiyan): 950,000,000 (now this is where I have a hard time gauging. When Vegeta introduces Trunks, he says he’s just as strong as himself. When Vegeta gets knocked out Trunks lets out his true power and Krillin declares that he is stronger than his father and Cell says that Trunks is stronger than himself. I can agree and disagree with this statement. I can say that at one point Trunks was able to go blow for blow against Cell whereas Vegeta was outclassed. But once Cell realized that Trunks meant business Cell amped up and as we know Trunks lost speed for power. Where I disagree with Trunks being stronger than Vegeta is on the simple fact that Vegeta knew that the 3rd upgrade had its drawbacks. So it is hard to say, personally I think they are on par, with Vegeta being stronger as he is a more experienced warrior) Super Saiyan Goku: 300,000,000 (began learning how to stay Super Saiyan to feel its power. Also did some insane training with Gohan and by himself. I’ll get to what his Ascended power is) Super Saiyan Gohan: 250,000,000 (like his father, learned how to stay Super Saiyan to feel its power. Is said to be stronger than Goku at this point but does not show off the power) Cell Games: 10 Days Later Perfect Cell: 920,000,000 (has been standing meditating, was also attacked by Earth’s army and if I recall in one anime episode we seem him doing a little training) Super Saiyan Goku (Ascended): 880,000,000 (Korin said he was really strong but still no match for Cell. During the battle Goku did hold his own and staved off many of Cell’s attacks. Once again, Cell’s superior speed was what made the difference in this fight and that he is stronger than Goku, although we can clearly see that Cell was battle damaged) Super Saiyan Gohan (Full Power Saiyan): 900,000,000 (is stronger than Goku, as it was stated by him. He was on par with Cell but once again due to his inexperience and his lack of thirst for battle he does not know how to fully use his power. Not until he goes Super Saiyan 2 does he truly overwhelm Cell…) Super Saiyan Vegeta (Ascended): 820,000,000 (he went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber again but it made a minor change in his power. Goku even said there was no point as there was no way to get stronger. He was able to take on a Cell Jr and launched a powerful blast at Cell to help Gohan kill him. It’s not inconceivable that his power is this high) Super Saiyan Trunks (Ascended):800,000,000 (like Vegeta he trained once more in the Time Chamber but saw little increase. Once again, I don’t know if his power is higher than Vegeta’s even if it’s not he’s still hovering around the same level) Piccolo: 500,000,000 (he trained in the Hyperbolic Time chamber and increased his power by far, Goku even noticed but also said he was still no match for Cell. He was able to take on a few Cell Jrs, defending Goku, Krillin and Yamcha. Perhaps his power is too high but it is Piccolo) Tien: 800,000 (it’s so hard to tell with this guy. I know I said before his power was as strong as a Super Saiyan but he was using a massive attack. Anything is possible at this point..) Krillin: 600,000 (no increase, didn’t really do much aside from getting owned and falling in love..) Yamcha: 600,000 (just like Krillin. Once again his power might be to high but whatever…) Satan: 50 (if he’s lucky.. I mean the guy does have some martial arts knowledge but that’s about it) Cell Jrs: 800,000,000 (the offspring of Cell. They are suppressed versions of him and each one overwhelms a Z warrior. A full power Goku could probably take them on but the other Z warriors aren’t capable) Super Saiyan 2 Gohan: 1,800,000,000 (very easily doubled his power, strength and speed. Destroyed Cell and just about anyone who got in his way) 1,200,000,000 (taking the hit for Vegeta really dropped his power and his confidence. He was able to have a blast battle with Cell and held on for a very long time until Vegeta intervenes) Super Perfect Cell: 1,300,000,000 (he has Saiyan DNA. The zenkai increase would be massive as he regenerated through a single cell of his body. He also absorbed some of Goku’s new DNA further increasing his power. It’s up for debate as to whether he is stronger than Gohan at this point or not. Gohan is hurt so it’s hard to say. Cell does show signs of being in the Super Saiyan 2 form, we do see lightning crackle and his body does seem more defined. As noted, I do believe Gohan is still stronger than Cell had he not taken the hit to save Vegeta. I think if Cell was stronger he would have blown Gohan up long before Vegeta got into the battle. Cell also seemed nervous when Gohan powered up and challenged him again. Cell also wasn't capable of overpowering a weakened Gohan so its safe to say Cell isn't stronger) Next up we got the Buu Saga and all the sub Sagas. I am going to skip the Other World Tournament and the Great Saiyaman Saga. Not really interested… Babadi Saga: Babadi: 1,000,000 (Just before Goku fights Majin Buu, he says to Buu that he is 1000x stronger than Babadi. So that would make his power around one million) Dabura: 890,000,000 (It was said that his power is comparable to Perfect Cell as Gohan was only able to keep up as a Super Saiyan 2. His battle with Gohan resulted in a draw so it’s safe to say Dabura is just as strong as Gohan) Yakon: 40,000,000 (It was stated in a V-Jump issue) Pui Pui: 25,000,000 (Vegeta base form outclassed him without much effort) Super Saiyan Goku: 150,000,000 (His power reading off of the Kili meter that Babadi has. More than likely Goku is suppressing his power because Supreme Kai becomes more and more impressed with his power) Super Saiyan 2 Goku: 2,000,000,000 (He reached a level higher than Gohan and Vegeta while on Other World. With the unlimited energy he was able to become a Super Saiyan 2. Vegeta caught a glimpse of this power when Goku was fighting Yakon) Super Saiyan Vegeta: 150,000,000 (Like Goku I believe he suppressed his power as Supreme Kai was also impressed with this Saiyan) Majin Vegeta: 2,000,000,000 (With Babadi’s magic he became extremely powerful, stronger than Cell and Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. When Piccolo felt this power against Majin Buu he said he reached a level higher than Gohan) Super Saiyan Gohan: 250,000,000 (His power dropped. Severely. In this form he was able to stand up against Dabura. He eventually went Super Saiyan 2 to keep up) Super Saiyan 2 Gohan: 900,000,000 (He’s not as strong as he used to be but his power is still high. Had he kept up he would have been able to either defeat Majin Buu or at least manage to battle him for a while. We all know how powerful Gohan can become) Piccolo: 550,000,000 (Probably didn’t train as hard during the 7 years of peace. Piccolo still keeps his mind sharp so he’s as wise as ever. His power may not be as high and he doesn’t really fight during the Majin Buu saga so I don’t know the extent of his power) Supreme Kai: 680,000,000 (Stronger than Piccolo but afraid of Dabura’s power. Hard to say. So I wager he’s somewhere around this power. He was also impressed with the Saiyan’s power and transformation so it leads me to believe that he’s never seen a Super Saiyan 2 as he was astonished when he felt that power. But still knew it was no match for Buu) Kibito: 150,000,000 (Hes not as strong as a Super Saiyan but can hold his own. His power his never stated but this is my guess) Super Saiyan Trunks: 120,000,000 (is said to be around Frieza’s level) Super Saiyan Goten: 100,000,000 (Slightly less strong than Trunks, around Frieza’s level) Android 18: 300,000,000 (only threw her in because people will ask where she is.. Only reason why I believe her power dropped is because she lost some of her mechanical parts) Krillin: 600,000 (I have no idea.. several Daizenshuu’s say this other websites say its higher. I have no idea) Many people have a hard time figuring out Buu’s powers because he fluctuates so many times from absorbing to losing his absorption powers. Over this course I hope to clarify to people the various power forms of Buu and which form is the strongest, hint: It’s not Kid Buu. Majin Buu Saga: Fat Buu: 2,500,000,000 (His power is said to be more powerful than a Super Saiyan 2. He took all of Vegeta’s attacks and kept going. Buu’s power mostly comes from his great ability to regenerate, making it extremely difficult to kill him. Vegeta was able to hurt Buu but his insane regeneration helped him and even saved him from Vegeta’s final explosion attack) Dabura: 900,000,000 (stood absolutely zero chance against Buu. Then he was eaten) Supreme Kai: 690,000,000 (no real change he did power up but it didn’t help his cause) Super Saiyan 2 Gohan: 940,000,000 (He did receive a Senzu bean and his father gave him an encouraging talk which seemed to help a little. His power did increase because he became angry and fired Kamehameha waves at Buu’s magic ball. His power was still nowhere near where it should be) Super Saiyan 2 Majin Vegeta: 2,100,000,000 (Ate a senzu bean and received a zenkai boost. Not much change to his power as he was still outclassed by Majin Buu. He tried everything he could, even exploding himself, but was unsuccessful. The Saiyan Prince has fallen) Super Saiyan Goku (Full Power): 900,000,000 (his power while showing Majin Buu the various Super Saiyan transformations) Super Saiyan 2 Goku: 2,100,000,000 (received a zenkai boost after being healed by Dende post Vegeta fight) Super Saiyan 3 Goku: 8,400,000,000 (This form is said to be 4x stronger than Goku’s Super Saiyan 2 form and 400x stronger than his base form. His power could very easily be this high as he outclassed Majin Buu and stated that he could have beaten him had he actually tried. This power level was felt all over the galaxy and the Other World gasped at the power) Fusion Saga: Fat Buu: 2,000,000,000 (drop in power because of Evil Buu being released. Even with this drop his power is still significant but still overpowered by Evill Buu) Evil Buu: 3,500,000,000 (the evil within Buu that was unleashed when Bee and Satan were shot. This version of Buu is pure evil. His power is much higher than Fat Buu as he proved to be the better fighter) Super Buu: 24,000,000,000 (The purest and strongest form of Buu without absorptions. This form alone can easily handle SS3 Goku and SS2 Vegeta. Goku declares this himself. Gohan has the power to beat him and Gotenks put up a solid fight proving to be stronger than Buu but Buu’s regeneration was what helped Buu stay in the fight much longer) Piccolo: 550,000,000 (no increase in power) Super Saiyan Trunks: 100,000,000 (had to power down to match Goten for fusion) Super Saiyan Goten: 100,000,000 Fat Gotenks: 200,000,000 (their power didn’t really increase much but didn’t go down as Gotenks felt that being Fat was a way to regulate their power. So theoretically there was an increase) Skinny Gotenks: 50,000,000 (huge decrease in power. Nothing good came from this form) Super Saiyan Gotenks: 3,500,000,000 (was stated by Goku that he was more than strong enough to beat Fat Buu but not Super Buu. Huge increase in power along with plenty of new abilities. As seen in the anime Gotenks had a lot of useful attacks but the power wasn’t matched with Buu. Buu toyed with him in this form) Super Saiyan 2 Gotenks: 7,000,000,000 (Skipped this transformation and went straight to SS3. As it was pointed out he would still have received the power up. The power is x2 that of a Super Saiyan) Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks: 28,000,000,000 (A SS3 transformation increases a Saiyan’s power by 4x. Gotenks’s power increase was massive as he was able to fight on par with Buu. Goten said after their rescue from Gohan, they were about the same as Super Buu) Super Saiyan Gohan: 275,000,000 (for those wondering Gohan’s increase from SS to Mystic, Gohan’s Super Saiyan received an increase through Z sword training) Super Saiyan 2 Gohan: 1,000,000,000 (The Z sword training gave him an increase. His power is still not what he was at when he fought Cell) Mystic Gohan: 32,000,000,000 (The ultimate increase in power. Gohan surpassed all of the other Z warriors in every catergory. Outclassed Super Buu instantly. He was even able to stand against Super Buu (Gotenks/Piccolo) until Buu got into his head and made it harder for Gohan to focus) Super Buu (Gotenks/Piccolo): 34,000,000,000 (Massive power increase thanks to Gotenks and a great intellect thanks to Piccolo. This is the perfect combination for any fighter. The power itself was a smidge stronger than Gohan but was able to get into Gohan’s head and beat him. Until the Gotenks fusion wears off Buu was able to beat anyone. Once it was just Piccolo, Buu’s power dropped back down to what it was before and Gohan was once again capable of winning) Super Buu (Piccolo, Trunks and Goten): 24,000,000,000 (His power reverted back to normal once the fusion wears off. Laughing, Goku says that Gohan is more than enough) Super Buu (Gohan): 48,000,000,000 (The ultimate Majin. This is the strongest form of Majin to ever exist. This transformation outclasses all warriors in the anime. With Gohan becoming absorbed, Buu’s powers reached new heights) Vegito: 50,000,000,000 (Can a warrior be any more perfect? The Potara fusion with Goku and Vegeta is completely unreal as he outclassed Super Buu in his base form. While it is clear that base Vegito is stronger, he needed to go Super Saiyan to outmatch Buu completely as Buu was unleashing some pretty strong attacks) Super Saiyan Vegito: 2,500,000,000,000 (Outclasses Buu by a wide margin. It’s not even fair how much more powerful Vegito is. The only time Vegito had to exert himself if when Buu began to tear the universe apart. Even then it wasn’t such a big deal for them. In this form, they can handle Kid Buu with terrific ease) Super Buu (Z Warriors pulled from brain/stomach): 24,000,000,000 (his power when he reverted back to Super Buu once Vegeta pulled the Z Warriors from his brain. He was still stronger than Vegeta and Goku inside his stomach) Super Saiyan 2 Goku: 2,300,000,000 (a bit of an increase since fighting in this form) Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: 2,300,000,000 (like Goku he received a minor increase) Kid Buu Saga: Kid Buu: 8,500,000,000 (The darkest and most evil of the Majins. As you can see the power took a decrease as Vegeta and Goku noticed when they pulled Fat Buu from out of his body. This form is still very formidable as he has a wild fighting style and an uncontrollable nature. He blows planets up for fun and then regenerates. Goku states that at a full power SS3 he can take Buu on but I do not think that is the case. To stay in the SS3 transformation, it requires a lot of energy to be consumed, while the increase is massive it takes a toll on the body and rather quickly. Buu does not have that set back. His regeneration makes him nearly impossible to kill. Buu’s power may be on par with a SS3 but he would win) Super Saiyan 2 Goku: 3,000,000,000 (Fought Buu as a full power SS2 and held his own. It was soon realized that Buu was holding back, but so was Goku) Super Saiyan 3 Goku: 8,400,000,000 (Massive increase and was able to fight on par with Buu. However as we all know the SS3 transformation cannot be sustained for too long so this form was unable to beat Buu) Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: 2,500,000,000 (was outclassed by Buu by a far margin. Vegeta powered up but did not max out versus Buu) 3,500,000,000 (maxed out Vegeta even after he took a massive beating from Buu. He fought back and kept getting up, much to Buu’s surprise. A true Saiyan) Fat Buu: 2,500,000,000 (stood as much as a chance as Vegeta did. His regeneration was what made him last longer) Super Saiyan Goku (Spirit Bomb): 15,000,000,000 (pure energy thrown by a full powered Super Saiyan. Don’t think Buu stood much of a chance) Well there you have it. I like to think my power levels are pretty spot on. I did a little bit of math, followed different power levels and guidelines for transformation power increases. Below I’ll provide links for the sources that I used so you can all see for yourselves how I came to this conclusion. I will note that I did not use any video game power levels as guidelines as the powers were on a smaller scale.